


Marriage?

by Tortellini



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Achilles isn't married. Not anymore. And certainly not to a girl.Oneshot/drabble





	Marriage?

To be fair, Patroclus didn't really know Deidamea that well to begin with to have something against her. Deep down though, he thought she was sort of pushy. Girls weren't his thing. Anyway the point was she definitely had something against him. 

And he couldn't blame her.

"And that's another thing!" she snapped, following him around. "Stop kissing my husband, you dirty slut!"

Patroclus sighed.

"I don't think Achilles still your husband." He said very simply, turning around to face her with his arms crossed. But wait, there's more--he wasn't done talking quite yet. "Plus he kept screaming "kiss me! I'm gay!" last night so I think you're outta luck."

Maybe it was mean but the look on her face was sort of hilarious.


End file.
